The Blair Addams Project
by Blood Diamond13
Summary: A girl named Blair and her sister have a chance encounter with the notoriously dark and macabre Wednesday Addams. However Wednesday comes to find that Blair is a lot like the Addamses, and doesn't quite know how to take it.
1. How Do You Feel About Starbucks?

Wednesday was sixteen now.

Neither her mother, nor her father looked any different since a year before Pubert had been born.

Pugsley was a freshman at fourteen years old, and Pubert was going to be in pre-school next year.

Gomez and his wife -whom was two months younger than he- were now thirty eight. And Fester's fourtieth birthday party was to soon come.

Wednesday sighed and looked out the window. Their house sat alone on a hill, they had no neighbors next to them.

At one point, a judge lived next to them but he moved when he realized just who he had tangoed with, after it was doscovered that he played a large role in the family almost losing everything. He not only moved himself, he took his entire house with him!

They liked being secluded, however. No one bothered them. However there was a street in front of their house, and cars passed through there every so often. As a few miles down was the heart of the city in which they lived, Mockrage, Massechusetts, in the town of Briarwood.

How different she looked now. She was short, compared to her five foot nine mother. Wednesday stood at but five foot three. Her parents were both tall, so everyone assumed she was short because of Máma. She had her long, black braids, but now painted her nails black, and wore only black still with white cuffs, but they're styles varied, although they were always macbre. She really didn't wear makeup. However, she did wear dark red lipstick and occasional black if not, grey eyeshadow. Other days, she sported her natural very pale, lifeless pink lip colour. Today happened to be one of those days. Her black combat boots softly kicked the ground when she swung her feet. Today, she wore a short sleeved, short black dress with white cuffs. She did not wear leggings but instead socks. She never understood how the rest of her family's style of dress rarely depended on the heat.

Her mother was typically cold.

Her father was... well a rather unsolvable puzzle.

It was about eighty degrees and sunny, so Wednesday as well as the rest of the Addams' thought it best to stay inside.

Joel couldn't come over, he was at work. And she just wasn't in the mood to torture her younger siblings today. So, she sat at the table whilst her grandmother made lunch.

"Hand me that golfer, Wednesday." Her grandmother held out her hand.

"Yes, Máma." Wednesday obediently handed her a dead golfer.

Her voice was not as monotone as it use to be, but still had that sharp, dead edge. It still made you want to watch your back. She sighed again.

"Okay, what's the matter?" Máma asked.

"Nothing." Wednesday said.

"Don't you lie to me, Wednesday. You never smile, and you smiled this morning. And a smile for you almost always means something's wrong."

"Fine. I'm sick of this weather, and I'm sick of Joel always working. And I'm..." no. No, it couldn't be true. Was the solemn, morose Wednesday Addams... lonely?

"Ah, you're lonely." Máma infered like it was not big deal.

"I am not lonely." Wednesday contradicted. "I'm just bored, and confused. And-" she paused. "God, I hate being a teenager!" She yelled. She hated... well, feelings.

"Uh-huh." Máma knew her not being lonely was a crock, the instant she said it aloud. "And I'm not sixty." She remarked, in a sarcastic manner.

Wednesday thought for a moment, then realized something. "You're not."

"That's not the point. Look, it's supposed to rain today. Go out into the city."

"Máma, are you okay?" Wednesday asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Look, Wednesday. You are an Addams but you are also a teenager. And you do have emotions. Many years ago, I was one myself. This weird phase will pass and soon you'll be depressed again. But for now, embrace what you are. Because it won't change whether you keep yourself locked in the house or not." Máma told her.

"Máma, really-"

"No buts." Máma looked outside, it began to rain but only a drizzle, and clouds were beginning to cover the sun. "Take your car and get!"

"I-"

"Or no golfer stew." Máma threatened.

Wednesday got up from the table. "I won't make any friends!" She called to her grnadmother as she put on her black sweater by the door.

"Now if you think that way, you should be better in no time at all!" Máma called back to her granddaughter.

Wednesday grabbed her black umbrella and headed out the door, her black, coffin-shaped purse slung on her shoulder. She then got into her shiny black car -which looked like a miniature hearse- and drove off.

Rain fell outside of the museum, but she adored it. Blair was that type of girl. She was five foot three, but in her four inch, black spiked high heels she was five foot seven. She was very curvy as well, with the measurments of 38", 30", 38" and had a bra size of 38D. She had fair white skin, not tan in the slightest, but certaintly not pale. Her hair was jet black, and a tad wavy. She had no bangs and her hair extended down to her upper back. Her nails were of average length and painted black. She wore lipstick so dark red, it was almost black and had black eyeshadow, mascara and a slight cat eye out of black, liquid eyeliner. Her style wasn't goth, it wasn't really anything. It was just eccentric. She had an ophinity for all things macbre and weird, and only liked dark colours. Her facorite colour was black, which was the colour that made up at least 95% of her wardrobe. Today, she wore a high-low dress, low-cut in a swwetheart/v-neck. The bottom was blood red and black. It had long keyhole sleeves, and was black from the waist up. She had her ears periced and both ears had catilage pericings. She also had an eyebrow peicing that she didn't wear too much, and a belly button peicing that she only wore if her stomach was showing. Blair wore a spiked bracelet and a black gothic chocker with red gems hanging from it.

She also had five tattoos. The first was on her arm, a small and simple bat tattoo. The second was on her right inner wrist, it was the quote, "I do not suffer from scitzophrenia. I quite enjoy it. And so do I." The third was on her left shoulder blade. It was a blood red and black bleeding rose. The fourth was a black widow spider on her right thumb, and the fifth was on her ankle. It was not humungous, but it was not small. It had a skeleton popping out of a closet in a black background and read in fancy lettering, I never meant to hurt you, but tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet.

However, she did not mind the stares. She always told her friends who had considered changing themselves for others, that people would always make fun of you no matter who you are or what you did. Work on pleasing yourself with who you are, and tell anyone who has a smart-ass comment to suck it.

She was looking at a rather unique instrument of torture when a girl, her age or at most about two years younger walked into the museum.

She had black, raven hair in two long braids and dark brown eyes. She wore black nail polish and a black, short dress. The girl was her height when she was not in heels. She smiled at her, as if to tell her she liked the outfit. The girl just stared at her, for a few moments. She seemed speechless.

Blair took this as a compliment but turned her head on the opposite direction. "Lacey!" She called. She walked on and came to a rack, a torture device that the girl who was still staring had seen plenty of times. Blair walked behind the rack.

"Gee, where the hell could she be?" She asked, in mock curiosity.

Just then, a girl of age thirteen came out of her hiding spot. She was very skinny, and did not have much of a figure. Her bra size was probably around a size 32B. She had clear blue eyes, and facial features extremely similar to Blair. She had long, curly, golden blonde hair with her bangs pushed to one side. Her hair was in a pony-tale and her skin was the same shade of white as Blair's. Her nails were a tad shorter than Blair's, and were not painted. She wore mascara and concealer -which was hardly noticable. She had on blue, high waisted jean shorts, a white tank-top and pink converse sneakers. She had white, dolphin earrings in and a black skull necklace, only the skull was split in half.

The staring girl then noticed that Blair wore the other half. The staring girl, was none other than Wednesday Addams. She had never met someone so oddly similar to her family before. She sighed when the young girl came out.

Great. Next thing they were going to do was go to Starbucks and order pumpkin spice lattes.

"When will you stop doing that? Your thirteen!" Blair teased.

"When I grow up." Lacey said.

"So... never?" Blair asked.

"I mean, I guess if you wanna get technical about it." Lacey laughed. She then eyed Wednesday. "Blair, that chick is staring at you."

Embarrased, Blair chastized her. "Lacey, " she whispered. "We can not point that out in a public setting!"

"Do you think she's gay?" Lacey asked.

"Would you shut up?" Blair asked, annoyed.

"She looks cool, let's talk to her." Lacey then began walking up to Wednesday befor Blair had time to react.

Wednesday eyes the girl. "Hello." She said, in her usual, semi-monotone voice.

"Hey, I'm Lacey." Lacey held put her hand, but Wenesday didn't shake it so she put it down.

"Hello, my name's Blair." Blar said, and she didn't say it the way Wednesday assumed she would. This statement was not perky, it was just... a fact, that she added a bit of life to.

"I'm Wednesday." Wednesday replied.

"It's pleasure to meet you." Blair paused. "Do you live around here?"

"Why?" Wednesday asked.

"Oh, I was just trying to start conversation." Blair admitted.

"Why are you at the M.O.T.A.W.?" Wednesday asked this like she should know moh-taw stood for Museum Of Torture And Weaponry.

"Oh, I'm very interested in learning about these things. I thought I'd take my sister here for a visit. It's quite fascinating." Blair told her.

"Oh, I see." Wednesday knew if she didn't come home and tell her grnadmother anything interesting, she wouldn't eat dinner.

Her grandmother kept her word.

She decided to figure out who these people were. "So, how do you feel about..." She gulped. "How do you feel about Starbucks?" She asked.


	2. Welcome to Our Home

Blair talked with Wendesday as they headed towards the museum's exit doors, Lacey, close beside them.

"Woah." Lacey looked outside at the thunderstorm. "That's bad."

"I think it's amazing." Blair stared at the storm happily, and in awe.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Blair, I mean it. How the hell are we supposed to get home?"

"We drive." Blair stated.

"Okay." Lacey sighed.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Wednesday." Blair bid her goodbye and put on her completely black leather jacket. She eyed Wednesday. "I wish I could afford a black cape, too." She winked at her.

Lacey put on a white, light summer jacket. "Tim Hortons?" She asked Blair.

"Yea, why not?" Blair looked back at Wednesday again. "Would you like my email? Or my number?"

"I don't have a cellphone."

"Email then? Alright." Blair took out a small, black notepad and ripped a page out. She then took a black, ball-point pen and neatly wrote her email on it. "My email is TheBlairHatmanProject99087 ." She paused. "See what I did there?" She was referring to The Blair Witch Project.

Wednesday did not laugh. "Mine is inmemoryofWednesdayAddams ." She stated. That was the line that scared everybody off. Or so Wednesday thought.

"Great, well I should be going. Goodbye, Wednesday." Then, Blair and her younger sister exited the museum.

Wednesday walked back to her "hearse" and began to drive back to her mansion. And for the first time in her life... she was, afraid.

Wednesday arrived back home just in time for dinner.

She was taking off her sweater when her grandmother called out to her, jokingly. "Make any friends?"

"Yes." Wednesday called back, solemnly.

The family was shocked. Wednesday had no idea how to handle the fear, and she was completely overwhelmed.

"Really?" A shocked Puglsey asked.

Wednesday then angrily marched upstairs, but with a peice of paper that had the curious email of another young girl.

Blair and Lacey funally arrived at her third floor apartment. She was only there for the summer, as Blair would be going to California to start her first year of college soon. She did however add some homey touches, like a black blanket and her black curtains, as well as a black couch, skull pillows and her creepy, black bedroom. Her wine glasses had intricate, gothic designs as well as a few with hilarious dark humorous sayings, as well as her mugs.

The storm had grown rather intense, and they were drenched when they walked in the door.

"Hey, remember that time when I said the storm was really bad, but you didn't listen?" Lacey asked, sarcastically. "Yea, me neither."

Blair laughed. "Yea, whatever." She paused and closed the door. "I can't believe mom and dad let you stay with me for the summer."

"I know!" Lacey squealed. "Mom didn't want to. I just used puppy-dog eyes on dad and... well, here I am!"

"I should have known. Here, get into your pajamas. Your clothes are soaked." Blair then looked down at her own clothes. "I'll do the same." She sighed. "Wanna watch Don't Breathe?" She asked.

"Uh, yea! Dude, can I just like... live with you?" Lacey asked.

"Nope, but I wish you could. Even though you drive me insane." Blair admitted.

They got into their nightclothes. Blair had her hair messiliy pinned up in the back, her makeup off and was wearing a blank tanktop and black pajama shorts, as opposed to her usual black nightgown. Her toenails were painted black.

Lacey had her hair down, no makeup and a white, baggy shirt that belonged to her dad and no bottoms, as the shirt served as a nightgown.

They had Don't Breathe on for a while, and ate popcorn while drinking a new drink Blair had found called, Blood. It looked like blood and tasted like pop.

And then, the sisters fell asleep on the couch.

Only Blair would be able to pass out during a horror flick, and for Lacey to do the same... meant that Blair had succeeded at being an older sister.

It had been a week since Wednesday and Blair had their chance encounter with one another.

And there was a terrible wind, rain and hailstorm outside. Blair and Lacey were going for a drive when they got caught in the middle of it. The window was getting dented, badly and Blair could hardly see.

"Blair, I'm worried." Lacey confessed.

"We're fine." Blair tried to sound calm and succeded. She could hide her emotions well, when she wanted to.

She sped up as there were not any cars around. But still, there was no sign of a building.

"We're lost!" Lacey yelled, annoyed and frightened.

"Okay, we're not lost. We just... don't know where we are." Blair said.

They had spun out of control for no reason and screamed, as they thought it was the end of their lives. Blair put a protective arm around Lacey, as they were nearly about to hit a tree. The black Silverado truck stopped just before it did.

They realized that they were infront of a large, haunted-looking mansion.

"Lacey, are you okay?" Blair breathed a sigh of relief that she herself was.

"I'm fine." Lacey glanced at the mansion. "Do you think anyone lives there?"

"I don't know. But we're gonna find out." Blair said.

"We are not going in there! The crazy guy from Texas Chainsaw Massacre could live there!" Lacey protested.

"I'd rather die in that georgous house than in this truck, wouldn't you?" Blair asked.

"Well... yea." Lacey humphed and they exited the vehicle, running up to the door of the mansion and knocking like mad.

Lurch was in the house when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find the pair, who stared up at him.

"Would you please let us in?" Blair begged. "Our car is stuck. I'm very sorry for the intrusion but-"

Lurch groaned and let the two in, shutting the door behind him.

"Who are you?" He moaned.

"My name is Blair, and this," Blair gestured to Lacey. "Is my sister, Lacey."

Lurch groaned.

Lacey stared at him in awe. "Make yourselves comfortable." He moaned and took their coats to God knows where and exited.

Blair and Lacey walked into the living room, desperate to talk to people, if other people even lived there.

Mortcia layed on the edge of the couch in the dim, haunting attic. Her husband was pressed against her. "It's a miserable evening, cara mia..." He ran his fingers through her long hair, black as night.

"I know. C'est un magnifique strom, mon amour." she replied, seductively.

"Oh, Tish..." Gomez moaned and sucked her neck.

"Je t'aime, mon extase, prends moi dans tes bras, ne laisse aucune partie de moi intacte, ravage moi, mon sauvage..." Morticia rattled off the sexual French phrases as he kissed her up her arm and her neck once more, biting it and drawing blood. She moaned as he put his hand down her shirt, and ripped his own off, meeting her lips and entangling his tounge with that of his gothic beauty's. They figured themselves in for a long evening, alone together... and they were half right.

In about a half an hour, Pugsley knocked at the attic door. He had used a sure-fire way to find his parents. He would look in their obvious places and then listen for them.

"Mon amour..."

"Carita mia..."

"Gomez!"

They were lost in eachother, and then Pugsley knocked louder, hearing his mother's scream. Finally, he spoke. "Mother, father, there are people here!"

Gomez sighed. "Alright, Pugsley, we'll be there shortly."

"Yes, father!" Pugsley ran downstairs immideatley.

Gomez kissed his wife one last time. "God, you're breathtaking, my dearest."

Morticia ran her thumb over his lips. "Gomez... before we go downstairs... I need a favour."

"Anything, my black angel." Gomez's voice was thick with lust and adoration.

"Make me bleed once more."

Gomez growled, hungrily.

Wednesday had come downstairs, just to grab a quick snack when she noticed them. "Blair?" She asked, confused.

"Wednesday?"

"Hi, Wednesday." Lacey greeted her, unphased.

"Hi, Lacey." A distracted Wednesdsy replied.

She had been emailing Blair and they were... how Wednesday hated to say this, they had become friends. And now Wednesday was afraid again. Afriad she might lose her new friend. To what? To the way her family was, they way they lived. This was not like Wednesday at all.

But the only one who did not run away from her, ever was Joel. Evryone else thought she was a freak. Wednesday had grown to like that, but now she liked having a friend. And she found herself torn between two worlds. One of darkness, and one of friendship.

"You live here?" Blair asked, seeming suprised.

"Yes." Wednesday said. Here it comes, she thought. Oh, wow, Wednesday. That's... nice. I have to go but we'll be in touch. Six months later: Oh, yea the phone got... shut off?

"You are so lucky!" Blair exclaimed. "I live in a box compared to this place. It's gorgeous, Wednesday."

"Oh." Wednesday was taken aback. "Thank you, Blair."

Then, Morticia and Gomez walked downstairs to greet the guests.

Blair eyed Morticia, and could not believe she was Wednesday's mother. She looked thirty, and beautiful, and also very dark but mysterious. Her husabnd looked at her with such adoration.

Guys never looked at Blair that way. They maybe hit on her for the way she looked, but never truly meant it. Never called her beautiful with sencerity, or undressed her with their eyes because they loved her, and not for the mere physical attraction.

"Wednesday, is this the friend you told us about?" Morticia asked.

Wednesday internally cringed at the word, friend. "Yes, mother."

"I see. And what's your name?" Morticia asked Blair.

"I'm Blair." Blair then looked at Lacey.

"And I'm Lacey, her sister." Lacey said.

"It a pleasure to meet you." Morticia said.

"I'm Mr. Addams, but any friend of Wednesday's may call me Gomez. And this lovely crature you feast your eyes upon is Morticia. We're Wednesday's parents." Gomez explained.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you both as well." Blair responded.

Gomez grinned. "Welcome to our home."


	3. Join Us

Blair smiled. "And what a lovely home it is."

"Thank you, most of the decor from the living room was thought of by Morticia." Gomez explained and wrapped his arm around his wife's slim waist.

"It's beautiful." Blair concluded. She then turned to Morticia. "I love your dress, Mrs. Addams."

"Thank you, dear." Morticia was happy to take the compliment. "And I must say your attire is quote stunning as well.

"Oh, thanks." Blair smiled.

As for Wednesday, her eyes were practically about to pop out of her head. Usually, her beautiful mother would get a stare and a _My... what an interesting, onsomble that is. Where did you... find it?_ And that translated to, _How the hell do you walk in that thing? How do you_ **breathe**?

Máma then walked in. "Dinner's ready!" She yelled, unphased by the guests.

 _Oh, God._ Wednesday thought. Now they would surely run for the hills. Her grandmother looked and even sometimes acted dead.

"Sweet, what's for dinner?" Lacey asked.

 _"Lacey."_ Blair scolded.

"Oh, sorry." Lacey looked down, awkwardly.

Blair then turned her attention towards Mr. and Mrs. Addams. "Oh, I don't want to impose." She said.

"Nonsense!" Gomez smiled. "We'd be happy to have a friend of Wednesday's eat with us."

Máma sighed. "I sure hope you're both hungry. There's enough food in there to feed an army."

They were all settled in their seats at the dinner table now, after Blair and Lacey had been introduced to Pugsley and Pubert. Máma had finally served everyone their food.

"It looks... delicious." Lacey stated after Blair eyed her. "Umm... what is it?"

"It's Máma's old recipie, her spécialité de la maison." Morticia said, and looked at her husband.

"Oh, Tish..." Gomez groaned and kissed her hand and her fingers.

Lacey, uncomfortable looked down at her plate. Whereas Blair acted like this was a regular occurence and said nothing.

Wednesday was worried now about how Blair would react to her parents. Her father practically lost control around her mother, and it tended to make some people... uneasy.

Máma rolled her eyes. "It's _Gopher Goulash and Sheep-Eyes_."

"Oh." Lacey seemed a bit sick. "That's... nice."

Blair ate it right up. "It's delicious." She turned to Máma. "You're a fabulous cook."

"Thanks, I try." Máma looked over at her daughter and son-in-law. Afraid this would turn into something else at the table, she loudly cleared her throat.

Gomez seemed a bit lost but got oriented. "Oh, yes, back to dinner."

The storm was even worse now, but Lurch was helpful enougght to bring the car into the Addams' garage. It was nightfall, and Blair was worried about going back out in the storm.

"Blair..." Morticia looked out the window. "Perhaps you should stay the night here."

"Oh, you've been kind enough. I wouldn't want you to have to put up an extra bed."

"It's quite alright, Blair. For some reason, we don't typically have guests so the guestrooms aren't in the best condition. There's hardly any dust on the window panes."

Gomez chimed in. "They'd look a bit better if we had known you were coming."

"Thank you." Blair smiled.

Lacey now seemed to be getting used to the bizzare family. The mrs. reminded Lacey of her sister.

The sisters were then settled in for the night and climbed straight into bed.

"Blair?" Lacey asked.

"What?"

Lacey laughed. "These people are literally your soul."

"Uh-huh." Blair shook her head. "Well, they're taste is magnificent. And their house is beautiful."

" _That's_ what I mean." Lacey rolled her eyes. She then noticed her sister seemed a bit glum. "Something's wrong."

"Hmm?"

"I _said_ , something's wrong."

"What's the matter?"

"You tell me. You seem down." Lacey explained.

"I'm fine. I just..." She sighed. "I don't wanna burden you."

Lacey laughed. "We're _sisters_. I burden you all the time."

"I know." Blair sighed again. "It's Wednesday's parents."

"What about them? You usually like..." Lacey struggled to fabricate the right word. " _eccentric_ people."

"No, they couldn't _be_ better hosts. I just wish..." Blair paused. "I wish sometimes that guys... looked at _me_ that way. Ya know?"

Lacey was confused. "You wanna get ravished at the dinner table?"

 _"Lacey."_ Blair noticed that ever since her sister could talk, she was nothing if not blunt. "Okay, yes! Yes, I do! I want passion, and love and someone I could live _and_ die with. Is that so wrong? I get worried that I'm gonna spend life... _and_ the afterlife, alone sometimes."

"Oh." Lacey felt bad for her older sister. "Ya know, you're really pretty." Lacey said.

"Thank you, Lacey, but-"

"No, I mean it. A lot of girls would give their _literal heart_ to have your chest. A size 38D? Dude, you have curves. And not even just the way you look, that's not what it's about. You are crazy talented, and nice. You love kids, and your very passionate. You put a huge amount of effort into everything you do! Any guy would be _lucky_ to be with you. It's their own stupid fault if they can't see that."

Blair was about to cry. "Thanks, Lacey." She then blew out the candles. "Now get some sleep."


	4. CHILLER

It had been merely June 20th when Wednesday had meet her new friend. It was now August 1st and she was now talking to Blair on the phone all of the time, and seeing her and Lacey a couple times a week.

This girl was two years older than she, and was talking about how senior year wasn't that hard, and how she got a job when she was Wednesday's age. She had been performing since she was five years old and was attending college for advertising and had a grat interest in witchraft. Morticia was going to teach Blair the black art and continue long distance, one she moved out of Massechusetts. She found out that Blair was raised middle class, her parent's combined income was about $65,000 per year.

Wednesday was taken aback by how she was changed by this girl. She never thought she would enjoy having a friend so much. In fact, one could day they were now absolute best friends.

She also felt she was wrong about Lacey. Lacey liked bright colours, but had sort of a girlified-tomboy style. She also really looked up to her sister and thought Wednesday was very cool. Wednesday now liked her, too.

And Wednesday's family was shocked by how much he morose and monotone child had changed. She had the same style of dress, but just yesterday she had gone out and gotten her hair cut. It was now down to a little past her shoulders and no longer in braids. She also wore black eyeshadow a lot more now. Before she had gotten her hair cut, she went out with Blair and Lacey to a shoe store and purchased combat boots with two inch heels. And she really liked them.

But Wednesday did not feel the need to change herself, Blair liked the same stuff she did.

Blair's religion was independent. She believed in the spirit and some sort of higher power, but didn't pretend to know for certain what was up there. She had had strange occurences with spirits and believed wholeheartedly some sort of afterlife existed. Blair didn't agree with the church, nor read the bible, and she prayed occasionally.

She explained that a lot of her family had stopped talking to her because they did not agree with the way she lived, nor did they agree with the tattoos. Blair also was not a fan of Jehovah's witnesses, as changing people was not her M.O., and she was very accepting and open-minded. Her dream wedding was to get married in a dark, macbre place and for it to rain during the reception... on Friday the Thirteenth.

Blair was a very interesting girl, and in many ways was like Wednesday's mother, who had taken a liking to her. They traded disturbing cooking recipies, talked about literally anything that came to mind and Morticia had become like an aunt to Blair.

Wednesday put on her black lipstick she had just purchased in her mirror, and pursed her lips. She heard The Sound of Silence playing and walked over to her nightstand... because Wednesday had done something else that schocked everyone in her family... she had bought a phone.

She then answered it, thinking she knew who it was. "Hello?"

"I'm in your house." Blair said, in a deep voice.

By now, Wednesday had gotten used to Blair's way of answering her phone. Or she would sing a line of Hello by Adele. "Hey, Blair. How are you?"

"Alright, yourself?" Blair asked.

"I guess I'm okay." Wednesday responded honestly.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just... Joel's at work again and we haven't really been spending that much time together." Wednesday confessed. "I just, really miss him and I-"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hang on." Wednesday rolled her eyes, annoyed. She put a hand over the phone. "It's open!"

Joel then walked into the room. "Hey, Wednesday."

"Oh, hi." Wednesday was in shock. She thought he was working that day. She resumed her conversation. "Listen, I have to go. Joel's here. Can I talk to you tonight?"

"Oh..." Blair hesitated. "Yes, of course. You two have fun, now." She then hung up.

"Who was that?" Joel asked.

"My friend, Blair." Wednesday said.

"Oh, nice." He seemed hesitant, like something was wrong.

"How are you here? I thought you had to work?" Wednesday paused. "Did you call off to come see me?" She slowly walked towards him and he held her, she kissed him.

"Something like that..."

"What?" Wednesday asked, confused.

"I got fired."

Wednesday stopped running her fingers through her boyfriend's hair and seemed angry. "Why? You're one of their best employees!"

"I... know. It was around twelve thirty and there were these two girls who came to Tim Horton's and they wanted a couple of drinks. I thought everything was fine but the one girl looked rather... peculiar. She was wearing this bizzare outift. So, I accodentally gave her a sideways glance and immideatley, she started yelling. The other girl who was with her demanded to see the manager. They said that I should mind my own bussiness, exedra exedra, and my boss got very upset. He apologized, they got their coffee for free and I got fired." He explained.

"Oh, Joel... I'm so sorry." Wednesday kissed him and then immediatley became angry. "What did they look like?"

"One had dark hair, one was blonde. The blonde one was the one who wanted to see the manager, she was probably like five years younger than the dark haired one. And she was wearing some pretty weird clothes. A good kind of weird." Joel added.

"But weird."

"Trust me, if I ever see those girls, they're going to wish they had never been born." Wednesday growled.

"Come on, darling, don't hold a grudge." He said and attempted to lean in and kiss her.

"You know I hate people who can't mind their own damn business." Wednesday stated, anything but calm.

"I know, but I'll find another job. Even if I have to work at Starbucks."

Wednesday cringed. "Don't bring that Godforsaken place into this."

"I won't if you give me some sympathy." He kissed her. He stopped. "There's more. After I got fired, the dark haired one came up to me and started hitting on me. Then, she told me that she was sorry she got me fired and kissed me. I tried to get away and finally I did. I feel awful. I didn't want to say anything but-"

"They... kissed you?" Wednesday was enraged. "Your taking me to Tim Horton's every day next week until we see them."

Wednesday stated. "I'm going to make them wish they had stayed in the womb."

Joel rolled his eyes and they made out for a while, until it turned into more than that, and Joel decided to stay overnight.

Meanwhile, Blair hopped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her black towel.

Just then, her sister walked in, in her pajamas. She handed the phone to Blair. "It's Wednesday."

"Lacey, I'm in the shower-" She then put her silver Iphone six plus on speaker.

It had a case with the image of a creepy graveyard, fog, ravens, etc.

"Hey, Wednesday!" Blair eyed her sister, annoyed and pinned her hair up with a black hairclip, with a strand hanging down.

"Hey, Blair." Wednesday sat on her bed. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I took my annoying little sister," as she emphasised the words, Lacey chuckled. "To Tim Horton's and got a couple coffees. Yea, there's a real story about that little adventure." Blair rolled her eyes and began to dress in her black, strapless nightgown that extended down to her knees.

Wednesday then grew a bit cold, and started to put peices together. "When did you go to Tim Horton's?" She asked.

"Oh, around twelve thirty-ish." Blair stated, nonchalantly.

Wednesday became angry. "Did anything... happen there? As in... a fight or something?"

"Yea, how do you know about that?" Blair asked and took the phone into the kitchen. She then began to paint her nails and toenails black.

"Because that kid who got fired was my boyfriend!" She yelled.

"Oh, Wednesday... I'm so sorry. I hope he finds another job soon." Blair felt awful. "They say everything happens for a reason. Hopefully,-"

Wednesday could not believe how cool and calm Blair was being about all this. She was acting like she hadn't done anything wrong.

Blair finished painting her nails and took her phone off speaker.

"Aren't you even a little sorry about what you did?" Wednesday asked, annoyed and appauled. "And after work, you had the audacity to hit on him! You knew what he looked like, I sent you countless pictures!"

"Huh?" Blair then realized her friend's assumption. "No, Wednesday, that wasn't us. You have the wrong idea-"

How badly Wednesday wanted to believe her, but she didn't. "Don't lie to me, Blair! Joel gave me your's and Lacey's descriptions!"

"Yea, I was gonna tell you that those chicks looked a lot like us!"

"Oh, sure. You know your just like all of the other normal people. You get close to people and ruin their lives from behind their backs!" Wednesday yelled.

"Wednesday, how the hell could you say that? Anyways, normal isn't real. It's a facade!"

"Don't act like my mother!"

"What? Wednesday I was saying that before I even knew your mother existed!" Blair justified.

"Don't play stupid, my mother always talks about shit like that! I thought I was wrong about you. I assumed you and your sister were just two other plain, normal, starbucks girls and I was right!"

Now Blair was angry, and she was usually a patient perspn. "Don't you dare bring her into this!"

"What's the matter? You can't handle the truth? Because-"

"No. It is my turn to talk." Blair's voice immideatley became commanding.

Wednesday was speechless.

Blair continued. "You know what your problem is, Wednesday? You think your the only unique or different person out there. I have news for you, you're not. Don't complain that you don't have friends, you refuse to. Stop blaming everyone else for not accepting you. God, you are such a hypocrite! You don't accept anyone else. How long did it take you to even consider datong Joel? Two years? Wouldn't suprise me! You won't ever have the people in your life that make your life unique if you keep up this miss too good for everyone attitude of your's!"

Wednesday had never been talked to like that, had never been put in her place. And she hated the feeling. "Yea? Well you aren't very tolerating! You got my boyfriend fired and made out with him afterwards, probably just to hurt me."

Blair groaned. "That wasn't me."

"It was and you know it! And as far as my attitude goes, you no longer have to put up with it." She then hung up.

Just then, Morticia walked into Wednesday's room.

"Wednesday, darling? I heard screaming, is everything alright?"

At that point, Wednesday decided this would be her problem and her's alone. No one else would understand, anyway. "Yes, mother. I was rehersing lines for... Shakesphere in the Park." She decided to run wih the story. "Yea, Joel wants to take me. He thinks it'll be a good... learning experience."

"Really? I didn't know they had that around here." Morticia said.

"Well... they do."

Morticia sighed, knowing something was wrong but taking the hint that her daughter would not share. "Alright, darling. Get some rest."

"Okay."

Morticia then exited and closed the door behind her.

Wednesday blew out her candles for the night... and cried extremely angry tears.

Meanwhile, Lacey did not ask about her sister's argument, she was too tired.

"Hey, wanna watch Chiller?" Blair asked.

Lacey yawned. "Yea, sure."


	5. Once

It had been a week and a half since their argument, and they hadn't spoken since. Wednesday very highly doubted that they ever would again. So, Wednesday was back to being depressed. However, she felt something was missing from her life now. She had tasted the sweetness of the forbidden fruit called _friendship_... and she enjoyed it. But she couldn't ever taste it again, she had lately been remindong herself, because it would lead to more hurt. And as her mother once said, pain and hurt were two very different things.

It was ninety degrees outside. Yes, this summer was a hot one indeed. Wednesday studied herself in the mirror. She had to look her best, as tonight The Addamses were hosting an engagement party for her Uncle Fester. She wore a short black dress, it went down to her knees. It was low-cut in a square neck, sleeveless and very gothic. She also sported her natural lip color, and grey eyeshadow with mascara. She wore black two inch, open-toed heels. Her nails and toenails were painted black. And a black velvet choker with black diamond stud earrings as well.

Blair drove down the street with the air conditioner on high. "What time is it?" She asked.

Lacey looked down at her pink Iphone. "Five thirty." Lacey said.

"And we're ten minutes away from the airport. _Shit!_ That only gives us twenty minutes to get to the party." Blair sped up.

"Yea, but remind me why we're going again? I thought you guys weren't on speaking terms."

"We're not, but _she_ didn't invite me. I really like her mother, and we've still been talking. She invited me and told me it was going to be one of the biggest they'd had. So I asked if I could invite mom and dad and she said she and Gomez were cool with it."

"I likely doubt _Morticia_ said the words, _cool with it_."

"Oh, shut up."

They finally got to the airport, and by 6:15, they were at the party. Blair pulled up on the side of the house. Cars were lined up all the way down the street.

She had on a black, elegant and silk high-low dress. It was strapless and low-cut in a v-neck. Along with this, she wore her black foshnet tights. She wore blood red lipstick, black eyeshadow, her signature cat eye and black, spiked four inch heels with ankle straps. Her nails and toenails were the color of her lips. Her hair was the same way it always was, she rarely ever changed it.

It was a complete contrast from the rest of Blair's family. They all stuck out like sore thumbs. Lacey wore a short, sleeveless white dress and white flats.

But their mother wore a pastel blue, floral dress and white, open-toed high heels. She had her nails and toenails in a french manicure. Her hair was medium-brown and very curly. It was down to her shoulders due to the curls. Her bangs were straightened and her eyes were blue, like Blair's and everyone else's in the family for that matter. She wore makeup to match her clothing and was very skinny, had a figure not unlike Lacey. She looked very pretty, about fourty eight years old.

Their father just wore a regular tuxedo and was almost completely bald. He was on the chubbier side but looked good for his age. He was six years older than his wife.

They all exited the truck and began to walk to the Addams' mansion.

"Blair..." Blair's mother began. "Where _are_ we?" She seemed nervous.

"Relax, Dorothy." Her father sighed. "Blair said they were eccentric."

"No, Tod. She said that they were just like her."

"And..."

Dorothy rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

They walked on until they reached the mansion, and at the door stood Lurch.

Dorothy gasped. "Oh, God. Blair, " she eyed her daughter. "Who _are_ these people?"

"My friends." Blair said... then under her breath, "most of them, anyway."

Lurch smiled at Blair, and began to speak in his ever-so-slow, zombie-like voice. "Greetings, Blair."

"Hello, Lurch." Blair smiled back. "You remember Lacey." She gestured to her sister, then to the rest of her family. "Oh, and these are my parents, Tod and Dorothy."

Lurch eyed Tom and Dorothy oddly, they looked quite strange to him. "Come right in."

The engagement party was in full-swing. Dorothy looked mortified and scared while Tod was accepting and taking it all in. Lacey went off on her own to find Pugsley. He was a year older than her and Lacey had formed and unlikely, close bond with him.

Blair, though, wandered aimlessley, meeting guests and not really looking for anyone in particular. However, she was trying to avoid Wednesday. If she ran into her, what would she even say? Morticia had said that she invited her as a suprise, and that the whole family had taken a liking to her, and would love for her to come. She couldn't tell them about the fight, so she went. And she didn't really know if Wednesday was there or not.

Blair walked outside to the graveyard. She thought it magnificent that they had one in their backyard. She needed peace of mind, and she was hoping she would get it. She did not stray from the mansion entirely, but she walked for a while. She was enthralled by the headstones and tombs, and the stories they told.

 _"Blair!"_ She heard someone call. She turned and saw Gomez and Morticia standing at the back door, they were waving her over.

 _"Coming!"_ Blair called back. She then walked over to them. "Yes?"

"There's someone we'd like for you to meet." Gomez told her. "Desmond!" He called.

A boy, of nineteen years old then walked outside and stood before Blair. He was five foot eight and looked just like Gomez did at nineteen, only he was a bit shorter and his hair was barely a shade lighter than Gomez's, it was the darkest brown. His heart was immideatley captured by the woman before him. She was so beautiful, he had never felt this feeling and he thought his heart was going tl burst. Her eyes popped due to the dark colors she wore. Her black dress hugged her body tightly. He found himself badly wishing he could be that dress, the one to hold her and never let her go, but also be conquered by her spirit... and her body, and her hips... he didn't know how long he had been staring at her, but he wanted to do it forever.

Blair's heart -as she would say- had been ripped out, thrown against the wall, lit on fire and shoved back in. She was weak at the knees at the sight of him. His dark chocolate eyes, his smile that he had on his lips, the way she saw him staring at her, and how he made her feel... she then realized how terribly awkawrd it must have been for Gomez and Morticia, so she began to speak. "Hello, Desmond. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He said and kissed her hand.

Blair smiled.

Gomez spoke. "Desmond is my cousin. My Aunt Drucilla had a child, _him._ I was twenty one." He said. "Moritcia and I thought you two would get along, so we wanted to make sure you were introduced."

"I see." Blair swallowed, hard.

Desmond held out his hand for her to take. "Would you like to stroll through the graveyard?"

Blair smiled. "Just try to stop me." She took his outreached hand.

At this, Desmond laughed. "I promise, I won't."

They then walked off together, now arm in arm.

Gomez then gripped his wife's waist and kissed her neck. "What do you think, Tish?"

"Mon amour... I think this is giving me deshavu." Morticia teased.

They were now a bit aways from the mansion, but it was still withing clear veiw of their's.

"Blair, how would you like to see something Gomez told me about?" Desmond asked, praying she would say yes.

"I'd love to."

Desmond then lead her to a thick wall consisting of dark green vines. There was a black archway covered by strategically placed leaves. He moved them away and both he and Blair went through. Blair then saw a whole other world, within a wall of vines.

There was a black gazebo, a black bench and a stream-like pond with steeping stones to get to the gazebo. The pond shot out at all angles. It was night now so the place was lit up.

"It's beautiful." Blair said. "That gazebo is the prettiest one I've ever even seen."

"Would you like to go in it?" Desmond asked.

"I'd love to."

Desmond held Blair's hand and they hopped on the stepping stones to the gazebo. Once there, Blair leaned against the rails, facing him. "Care to tell me about yourself?" She asked.

"Yes. But the question remains, would you _really_ like to know?" He asked.

"Yes." Blair answered.

Desmond moved closer to her. "My mother gave birth to me when she was sixteen years old. She was never married, so it took a catostrauphically long time to get the rest of the Addamses to like me." He paused. "Gomez and Morticia would offer to babysit for my mother whilst she was at work."

"Oh, what job?" Blair asked.

"She was a stripper." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh... I see." Blair had no idea how to react.

"However, now she's on the right track. She and I worked things out seven years ago. Up until that point, Gomez and Morticia had wanted to take custody of me. However they couldn't take me, I loved them more than I loved my mother but I wanted to work things out. But when I was ten, I ran away. By the time I was tweleve, my mother was sober -she was an alcoholoc- and wished to come back into my life. I said yes and last year I was intorduced to my father."

Blair listened intentely. Desdmond went on to say the same thing about religion Blair did. He aslo said that people in the family were always saying he was just like his cousin, and about his five younger brothers and sister. The oldest was his sister, she was nine, born a year after Desmond ran away. The youngest was three. The three others were four, five and seven.

Blair then told him all about herself, and how she was very different from her family and the only ones she ever really talked to were her little sister and parents.

There was then a moment of silence, and they stared at eachother. Desmond could not take his eyes off of her. "You're very beaituful." He told her.

"Merci, Desmond." Blair responded, forgetting he probably didn't know French. Like Morticia, she had spent many years studying the language. But she had a knack for languages in general, got perfect hundereds in those classes. She also knew a bit of Spanish.

Gomez had shared something with Desmond about three years ago, when Desmond had walked into his cousin's bedroom at a rather inappropriate time. He had said, _If ever you find yourself in a sitution where you feel an attraction such as Morticia and I do, one so strong that your entire being is on fire and you can not walk away from it... don't walk away. Because you only get one chance to find someone who will make you feel that way for all eternity._

Desmond inched closer to her. "Blair, would you do something for me?" He asked.

Blair, for some reason unable to walk away from the man before her, instantly responded. "Anything." She breathed, a little more desperate than intended.

"Say something else..." He sighed and swallowed, hard. "in French."


	6. The Mumushka

Wednesday wandered through her home, looking for Joel. She hadn't seen him since yesterday and he promised her he would be here. She went to the ballroom where the food and drinks were, hoping that maybe she would spot her lover there. She found her parents, french-kissing in a corner and holding two wine glasses. She decided to walk up to them and ask them if they'd seen him.

Wednesday felt a tad awkawrd interupting, as much as she was used to her parent's... _involvement_ , -as Joel had put it- with one another. She cleared her throat. "Mother?" She tried.

They didn't even notice her.

She tried again. "Father?"

Still, nothing.

"Pubert's asking if he can plant daffodills in the garden." She blurted out.

Immideatley, they tool notcie of her.

"What?" They asked, in unison.

Wednesday chuckled, evily. "No, he isn't."

Her parents sighed with relief.

"Have you seen Joel?" Wednesday asked. "I've been looking for him and I can't seem to find him."

"No, darling. But we'll keep an eye out for him." Replied Morticia.

Wednesday seemed a bit dejected, but not her usual kind. "Alright."

"Wednesday, have you seen Blair?" Morticia asked. She figured by now, her daughter must have run into her close friend.

 _"Blair's here?"_ Wednesday asked.

"Yes. I wanted to suprise you."

"But... but, mother..." She didn't even know Blair was still in contact with her parents, it sickened her that she had the audacity to remain friends with them. "that's..." She gulped and walked away. "I'll look for her." She lied.

"Alright, Wednesday. When you do see her, tell her we'll be dancing soon!" She called as her daughter walked away.

Wednesday walked through the graveyard, needing to clear her mind. She walked until she found herself a bit aways from the mansion. She came to a wall of thorns and vines, and an archway covered by a leaf. She had never seen it before. Curious, she walked up to the archway but hid next to it when she saw Blair.

She peered through a small opening in the _wall_. She had never witnessed a scene that so accuratley portrayed the story of her parents' meeting.

Wednesday's cousin, Desmond had Blair by the waist, and was kissing her from her shoulder, up her neck and to her lips. She was rattling off some words in French in between breaths.

Wednesday was completely enraged at this. She destoryed her boyfriend's job, lied to her and now seduced her cousin. Angry, she watched on.

Blair had never felt love the way she was feeling it right now, and neither did Desmond. After their makeout session was over, they eyed eachother.

"Desmond... I have something I have to tell you." Blair told him.

"What is it, my darling?" Desmond asked, practically bending to this girl's will.

"I'm only five foot three."

Desmond chuckled. "I don't care how tall you are." He said.

"Good." Blair laughed. They stared into eachother's eyes for a while, standing and holding eachother, forgetting completely about the party.

Wednesday, now completely upset, entered the place, and stood before the gazebo. She couldn't get across as she was no expert at heels, let alone whilst on stepping stones. But she didn't want to anyway. "Hello, Blair."

Blair, unwillingly broke their gaze and turned her attention to Wednesday. "Wednesday." She greeted her, politely.

How badly Wednesday wanted to cry red hot tears of rage, scream at her, tell her to screw off and that she'd never forgive her for betraying her. But she didn't even know what to say. She deicded she'd wait until later, and let her have it later, too. "I... just, wanted to tell you, that we're going to be dancing soon." She said.

"Oh, thank you." Blair smiled.

Desmond eyed Blair seductively. "We'll be there shortly."

"Fine." Disgusted with Blair, Wednesday began to walk away, to _run away_ and did not look back once.

Desmond turned his attention back to his love. "Are you aready?"

"Qui." Blair replied, which earned her yet another kiss.

Meanwhile, Tom and Dorothy were in the party room with the rest of the Addamses, dancing.

Just then, Dorothy spotted Cousin Itt. She nearly jumped out of her skin. "T-Tom..."

"Yea?" Tom asked.

"I see a _walking mop_." Dorothy said.

"What the hell are you _on_?" Tom was thoroughly confused,

" _Please_ tell me you see that, too." Dorothy begged.

"No, I don't know what-"

Margaret and Cousin Itt then walked up to the pair. "Hello." Margaret greeted them. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Margaret, and this," she gestured to Itt. "Is my husband, Itt."

"What?" Dorothy accidentally spoke the word aloud.

Margaret laughed. "Oh, no. That's our baby."

"Sure." Dorothy shook Margaret's hand.

Then Itt began to talk to them. Even Blair now understood the way he spoke, and Lacey typically got the gist of it. But Tom and Dorothy didn't understand a word of his... words.

"Umm... sure." Dorothy said.

"Same to you." Tom chuckled.

Margaret smiled and squeezed Itt's... shoulder. "Told you they were our kind of people."

Tom and his wife were left speechless after they walked away. Looking around the room, Dorothy grew concerned as to what her youngest was being exposed to.

Blair and Desmond arrived about ten minutes after Wednesday had. There were about fifty couples -give or take-, includong Gomez and Morticia.

Before the music started, Lacey and Pugsley were over by the food tables, testing out all of the entrees.

"I don't know." Lacey said. "I think the snails are good but they need salt." She explained. "I'll give it eight out of ten cracked out sea monsters." She laughed. "I wonder what that would look like."

"Ever been to a rave party?" Puglsey asked.

Lacey shook her head _no_.

"How about a mosh pit?"

"Nope."

"Well, then you, my friend, have not lived." He stated.

Lacey laughed again. "Wanna dance?" She asked.

Puglsey was a tad nervous, no girl had ever asked him to dance before. "I don't know how to waltz." He said.

"Yea, neither do I." Lacey explained. "That's why it's fun." She then grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

In the corner, Blair and Desmond stood.

Desmond extended his hand. "Care to dance?" He asked her.

"I don't know if I'm a very good dancer." Blair replied.

"Then this should be interesting." Desmond smiled.

Blair then took his hand and they got into position with the rest of the couples. She noticed her sister and Pugsley and wonked at Lacey. She then saw Morticia and Gomez, lost in eachother as usual. But Morticia did give her a glance and a smile. Joel and Wednesday were going to dance, too. Of course Blair payed no attention to her nor vise versa.

The music started, and the couples began to waltz. Blair felt like she was bouncing on a cloud, and was doing very well.

Desmond enjoyed the feeling of his arm around her waist, in love with her and her curves. As they danced, he kissed her hand. "My love, I thought you said you weren't a good dancer."

"Well, darling, it appears I am." Blair responded, a sultry tone to her voice.

Lacey just kept giggling at how hard Pugsley was trying to be a good dancer. He was five foot six, only an inch shorter than she was. "I think you're very cute." She told him. "But, you don't have to try so hard to make sure I have a good time. I always do when I'm around you."

"Really?" Puglsey asked.

"Yes, really." Lacey confirmed.

"Wow. I never thought I'd fall in love with a girl into the color white." Pugsley admitted.

A smile played on Lacey's lips. "So... you're in love with me?"

"I think so." Pugsley said.

"Well... look, I have to leave here next month. But I love you, too." Lacey told him. "I'll call, and I'll write, and I'll come back anytime I can if you guys can pay my plane fare."

"I'd like that." Pugsley said.

"Yea, me too."

And then he kissed her, and they both enjoyed it.

Tom and Dorothy were part of the few people standing. They watched their daughters dance with the boys.

"Oh. My. God." Dorothy was in awe. "Do you see her?" She asked, referring to Blair.

"Yea, I see her."

"And...?"

"And, I love her. I'm worried about her but do you see that look in his eyes?" He asked. "I think she'll be alright."

The dance was now over, and tango music began to play.

Blair sighed. "Do you honestly believe I can tango?" She asked.

Desmond nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

The dance began, and the couples all had their own certain style about the way they tangoed. And of course, Gomez and Morticia had the best and wackiest of them all.

Blair was doing the dance like she had done it her whole life.

"I told you you could do it." Desmond said triumphantly.

"That you did." Blair was quite proud of herself.

As the dance continued, it got a bit more sensual. Blair and Desmond shimmied together and he had his hands practically touching her butt, with her arms wrapped around his neck. Blair looked around and saw one couple do a move with the woman's leg up over the man's head, he picked her up, spun her around and they continued the dance.

Desmond noticed her glance. "You want to do it?" He asked.

"Me? Desmond, really, I-"

"I'd give anything to have that leg up over my shoulder." He pleaded.

"Well, if you put it that way..." Blair kissed him breifly as they danced. "Alright, what do I do?"

"How flexible are you?" Desmond asked.

"As flexible as I want to be." She responded.

"Good. Just lift up your leg and put it over my shoulder. Your hand goes around my neck and I'll take care of the rest." He directed.

"Oh, is that all?" Blair asked, scarastically.

"That's all." Desmond confirmed. "Are you ready?"

"Qui, darling." Blair confirmed.

"Perfect." He kissed her due to her words.

Blair wrapped her leg over his shoulder, hoisting herself up. Her other leg dragged along and Desmond rotated backwards, after having been thrown a thorny, red rose from his cousin, it was now in his mouth. He held her waist tightly.

Blair's parents stared in awe and horror, as they knew just how sensual a tango was, let alone that move, which they haf never even seen before. Dorothy's jaw hung open.

Desmond dropped the rose out of his mouth, and Blair caught it with hers. "Ready?" He asked her.

She nodded and he proceeded to spin her over his head, throw her up into the air and catch her in his arms. Midair, the rose flew from her mouth and landed in a vase on the food table.

Blair gasped. "Holy shit." She paused. "I loved that."

The tango music ended and Desmond kissed her, the most passionate kiss they had shared yet. Setting her down, they stood in the middle of the floor, French kissing like the rest of the world didn't exist.

Morticia and Gomez did the same, and Pugsley and Lacey tried, Joel and Wednesday were no where to be found. And of course thunderous applause could be heard from about the room.

Then, finally, it was time for a sacred dance which the Addamses called, _The Mumushka_. Gomez walked out and patted Fester on the back. Everyone got into position. "Taught to us by our cozect cousins, _The Mumushka_ has been an Addams Family tradition since God knows when. We danced _The Mumushka_ while Nino fiddled, we danced _The Mumushka_ at water lou, we danced _The Mumushka_ for Jack the Ripper. And now, Fester Addams and Dimentia Demonia, this _Mumushka_ is for you!" They started the dance, and what a glorious event it was. Blair watched in awe, and wished she could be part of a family so beautifully bonded.

Wednesday and Joel sat on the stone bench in the middle of the graveyard.

"Wednesday, is this about coming late to the party?" He asked.

"No, Joel." Wednesday said. "It's about you being late to everything." She confessed. "I miss you, I wish you could spend a little more time with me, that's all. I just... I don't know."

Joel then pulled her in, and they met eachother's lips. "I'm sorry, Wednesday. I guess I'm just worried."

"Worried about what?" Wednesday asked.

"Worried about screwing up, worried I won't be able to love you right."

"Since when have I liked things that were right?" Wednesday asked.

"I just don't want it to be over if I screw up."

"If you screw up, you're human. And anyway, you already made your first mistake. And you've admitted you were wrong and that I was right. I'd say you're doing pretty well."

"How did I find you?" He asked.

Wednesday sighed. "Some people just get lucky."


	7. It's Never Over

Blair and Desmond went back to the graveyard and found another spot. It was under a weeping willow tree, far away from the mansion. Desmond held her in his arms, leaning against the tree. They had started a bonfire with a couple sticks for light, and the moon shone bright enough to practically illuminate the graves around them.

He kissed her neck. "That was the best time of my life." He said. "I don't know how you could do that to me." He paused. "How you could capture my heart within a mere glance."

Blair wrapped her arms around his neck. "God, from the first moment I saw you, something changed. I think your cousin's phsycic."

"You may be right." Desmond then got on his knee.

Blair stood up. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Everything's exactly as it should be." Desmond responded. He then pulled a black box oout of his pocket which had a silver engagement ring with a black diamond in the shape of a skull on it. "Mi corazón, I have a story to tell you. Ever since the moment our eyes met, my heart was instantly enraptured. Enthralled with your beauty, I sought to learn more about this enchanting goddess of the night. As I did, I learned that not only would she be the one to obtain my heart, soul and myself entirely, but would be the one to keep it for eternity. So, I had with my cousin and he gave me this ring, it was in his secret room. Then, I got down upon my knee and prayed that the one who would always have my eternal love would feel the same way." He sighed. "Blair Rose Hatman, will you do me the great honor, of being my other half for all eternity?"

Blair was speechless. She could not believe this was happening. For years, she had wished someone would feel this way about her, and now they did. For years, she wished she could feel this way about someone else. For some reason, beyond what they could comprehend, she could not live without the man before her, she needed him. She needed him more than she needed oxygen. "Oh, mon beau diable... yes!" She cried.

Desmond was completely estatic. "Well, only one thing left to do." He slipped the ring on her finger, a perfect fit.

Before he could stand, Blair's lips crashed into his in a beautiful explosion, and they toppled over, not once letting go of eachother.

Wednesday and Joel decided to grab a few more orderves before the table was cleared, as the party would be over in an hour. She poured herself a drink.

"Joel... I have to tell you something."

"What?" Joel popped an entrail into his mouth.

"I know who got you fired, and who... kissed you." Wednesday told him.

"Who?" Joel asked.

"Blair. And I think Lacey helped. I talked to her and everything added up."

Joel then got an odd look on his face. "Wednesday, how _old_ is Blair?"

"Like eighteen, why?"

"Because the girls who I saw were complete nutjobs and had to be in their late twenties. And the blonde looked like she was Blair's age. The outfit that woman had on was only weird because it looked like a black version of Lady Gaga's meat dress." He explained.

 _"What?"_

"Yea. I hope you didn't say anything to her."

"N-no... why would I do something like that?" She bgan to back away. "I have to go to, the bathroom... wait here." Wednesday then took off running.

She searched the graveyard for her freind but could not find her. She was losing all hope and decided to keep searching, but also fearful that Blair might have left.

As Wednesday searched, Desmond grabbed Blair's breast.

"Ah, ah." Blair pulled away. "Not until _after_ marraige." She kissed him once more as they leaned against the tree. "I wanna make you wait."

Desmond groaned and Blair glanced at his pocket watch, hanging out of his pocket.

"It's eight o' clock, we have to get back to the party."

Desmond nodded. "And bring good news with us."

They were closer to the mansion now, and Wednesday came running towards them. _"Blair!"_ She ran up to her.

"Wednesday..." Blair was shocked that Wednesday even wanted to talk to her. "uh, hi."

"Desmond, I need to talk to Blair." Wednesday said. "Alone."

Desmond was hesitant and looked at Blair, asking her if if was okay for him to leave with his eyes.

Blair nodded and he walked off. She then approached Wednesday. "Hello, Wednesday."

"Bliar..." Wednesday looked as if she werre about to cry. "Blair, I'm sorry."

Blair laughed. "Sorry about what?" She asked, semi-sarcastically.

"I thought... I was..." Wednesday sighed. She hated admitting she was wrong. But she would hate losing her friend more. "You didn't do it."

"I know." Blair said.

"Blair, I'm sorry. If I would have known, I would've..."

"You would have what? You should have just believed me from the get go. I was your friend, Wednesday. And _true_ friends don't do that to eachother." Blair was extemely hurt but her demeanor was calm.

"I know, I was stupid to think that you would do that to me. I was just afraid that... _you're_ my first official friend. I never told my family, but I had a couple of girls who I thought liked me... come to find out, they shared a rather innapropriate photo I sent to Joel with the whole freshman class. I was bullied until I got back at them at the mini-prom thing my school had for the freshmans. So, one of the girls who posted the picture was crowned queen. I pulled a rope in the back and honey poured all over her. Then I sent wasps to attack her. I used Joel's phone to make an account on _Snapchat_ and posted all of the pictures and secrets about the entire school. It pinned them against eachother and made most of them either afraid of me or hate me."

Blair felt terrible for her. "I see." She said.

"But, you're right, okay! I should have trusted you and I didn't and its all my fault." Wednesday was in tears.

Blair said nothing.

"So, that's really it, then?" Wednesday gave up. "I'm sorry." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" Blair called and caught up to her.

Quickly, Wednesday turned around.

"I never said that was it."

Wenesday smiled. "So... you forgive me?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry, too. I understand your error and I forgive you. But Wednesday, I won't be here forever. I'm gonna have to go to college next month." She said. "I'm honored to be your friend and to know your wondeful family. But, I don't want to be the only one who does. Please promise me you won't let what happened to you dictate your actions?"

Wednesday sighed. "I promise. And I'm really going to miss you."

"You too." Blair hugged her.

Wednesday had only ever been hugged by three people in her life, Joel and her parents. She felt some weird, warm sensation and rather enjoyed the feeling. So, almost insinctively... she hugged back.

 ** _I'll make a sequal if wanted! I know it ended in a wierd way! I hope you like the story, if requested I'll make a sequal! I also want to say thank you to the supportive comments my stories have been getting! Much love to those who adore The Addams Family as I do!_**


End file.
